storm_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Reese
Cody Reese is a 11-year-old snow leopard and is one of the main protagonists of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. In his debut appearance, Cody is considered a huge fan to all heroes, but is Mikey's biggest fan of all time since he always shows the group his fan book filled with the details and information of the world's— including Nemeus, Rubaria, and Destroia— greatest heroes and villians that he gives to his fellow companions. Character Appearance Cody is a young, 11-year-old snow leopard with dreadlock-styled white hair. He also wears a bright, hot-red sweatshirt over a dark-red hoodie and has on gold shorts with pockets on the sides. He also has yellow or golden eyes which resemblances Tyrone's eyes. Personality Cody is a brash, immature, and clumsy character who is obsesssed with heroes and villians. He likes to admire his heroes, including Mikey, and claim them as his mentors and master. He also has a habit of following others when told not to due to his love for his idols, including Mikey, which is seen through many episodes. Due to his determination to be a hero, he has a habit of showing off when trying to master his Blaze Mars as shown in Dark Trap, and is unable to listen to any directions. Powers and Abilities Cody has no physical abilities or powers, but is shown to hit others with things which fail to do so. He is also to be a Fire-elemental as shown in Frozen Hijinks!, but always misses the target due to his terrible aim. Biography New Partners Arc Cody makes his debut appearance in the first episode where he was saved by Mikey's Lightning Strike: Thunder move when he was distracted by him when he was crossing the street. He witnesses his idol battle, but was dissapointed when he failed to control the powers of the Overdrive Element. After Zane appeared to help them, he wanted to help, but was told to stay because he was too young, but insisted on following them. After helping them escape from the Dark Hunters, he officially joins the team at the end of The Underground Hideout! where he was told that Mikey would train him to become a superhero. Forming Team Lizard Storm Arc Afterwards in Frozen Hijinks, he follows his companions near the city and is revealed to have Fire-elemental powers, and used his first signature move, Blaze Mars, but misses Dr. Freezer in his arctic-freeze supersuit. He later learns how to harness this move in Beauty is Cyclone Deep! where his attack finally hits the Beetledoze, but misses again a second time. Cody then finally controls his aim in A Stone Family Brawl, but was damaged by Griff Stone during his battle with him and lost. Rise of the Dark Hunters Arc Equipment Weapons *Quantum Claws (recieves in The Friend of My Enemy) Gear Cody wears red-and-gray Quantum Gauntlets with an orange Energy Core. Elemental Moves *'Blaze Mars': Cody's first signature move first used in Frozen Hijinks. *'Firewall Slide': Cody's second move first used in They Came From Out There. TV Appearances *An Edge of Change (first appearance) *The Underground Hideout *Frozen Hijinks *Dark Trap *Beauty is Cyclone Deep! Trivia *Cody is the only main Fire-element user to have only one signature move. Category:Main Characters Category:Storm Overdrive characters